<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bologna by the_last_dillards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911722">Bologna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards'>the_last_dillards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s04e25 Body Parts, F/F, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:59:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiko and Nerys attempt to have a nice lunch in the replimat. Dukat has other plans.</p><p>AU where Dukat finds out that Kira’s pregnant in a different way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Kira Nerys/Keiko O'Brien, Kira Nerys/Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bologna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta’d. According to google, bologna’s not really a thing in Europe so in case it isn’t, it's a type of sausage often used in thin slices for sandwiches. Tastes kinda salty and is absolutely heavenly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Major! What a pleasant surprise finding you here.”</p><p>Nerys forced down her bite of sandwich at the sudden nausea that always came upon hearing Dukat’s voice. It seemed she wasn’t even allowed to enjoy a nice lunch with Keiko without that wraith of a man slithering in.</p><p>Dukat loomed over them, wearing what was no doubt meant to be a charming grin. His eyes darted over them assessingly before zeroing in on Kira’s belly. </p><p>His grin widened predatorily</p><p>“What do you want, Dukat?” Nerys forced out.</p><p>Keiko took a loud sip of tea. She was watching the exchange carefully.</p><p>He admonished her with a click of the tongue. “Now, Nerys, I hope you teach your child better manners than that. What would Shakaar say if he knew the sort of example you were setting?”</p><p>Nerys took another ripping bite of her sandwich, enjoying the image of Dukat’s esophagus that her head filled in, and chewed before answering, food muffling the words. “Not Shakaar’s.”</p><p>That took Dukat by surprise. He tilted his head. “Then whose is it?”</p><p>Keiko set her cup down with a clack. She reached across the table to set her hand on Nerys’ and smiled up at Dukat sweetly.</p><p>“Mine.”</p><p>Nerys swallowed and shot a smile her way, grateful for the interruption.</p><p>Dukat squinted. The smile dropped from his face, and he opened and closed his mouth several times, brain clearly trying to process this new information but not computing.</p><p>Finally, he managed, “I’m sorry, have we met?”</p><p>“I’m Keiko O’Brien.”</p><p>“O’Brien?” There was something his malfunctioning brain could grasp on to. “You wouldn’t happen to be the Operations Chief’s wife?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>He fumbled for words. “How—You—Nerys is carrying <i>your</i>, a married woman’s, child?”</p><p>Keiko was unbothered. “She is. Is there a problem?”</p><p>Nerys wore an expression of barely suppressed amusement.</p><p>“Is your husband <i>aware</i> of this?”</p><p>“He was the first to know.” </p><p>Dukat frowned in disbelief. “And Chief O’Brien is completely okay with this? The fact that you impregnated another woman and openly flaunt it?”</p><p>She shrugged. “He’s very supportive.”</p><p>“But, but you had a child, I thought, with him. Meely or some other Terran name.”</p><p>“We do. Her name is Molly. And now, I’m having a baby with Nerys.”</p><p>Keiko looked back over at her. They each slathered on a besotted look, Keiko adoringly petting the back of her hand. </p><p>Dukat’s face scrunched up at the display and waited for it to be over with. When neither had acknowledged him for a solid two minutes, he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.</p><p>Nerys turned back to him, her eyes were cold.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Dukat? You look like someone gave you bad kanar.”</p><p>Dukat’s mouth hung slightly open. “You’re absolutely sure it’s Mrs O’Brien’s? You haven’t been, say...fooling around with anyone else recently? I know your education as a Bajoran growing up likely wasn’t exemplary but they did teach you how such things work, I hope.”</p><p>Keiko narrowed her eyes. “You can ask Doctor Bashir. It’s mine.”</p><p>“...Humans must be more biologically complicated than I realized.”</p><p>Nerys gave a flippant, “I’m sure most things are,” before turning back to Keiko who gave her a warm boop on the nose.</p><p>“Oh pugaloo, you simply need to try some of my pasta!”</p><p>She shoved a forkful Nerys’ way. </p><p>It caught her off guard, not being something Bajorans typically did, but Nerys leaned forward and took the mouthful. </p><p>Keiko gave her a wink. “Oops! You’ve got some sauce there. Let me get that for you.” </p><p>She took a thumb and wiped it along her bottom lip before bringing it back to her own mouth, making eye contact and sucking it off gently. Nerys’ heart leaped.</p><p>Keiko threaded their fingers together and smiled gently at her.</p><p>Dukat clapped his hands together and awkwardly started pacing backwards as he spoke. “Well, it’s been wonderful speaking with you ladies, but I’m afraid I must be heading to my meeting with Captain Sisko now. Major Kira. Mrs O’Brien.”</p><p>Nerys turned to him at the last second. “Oh, Dukat! One more thing.” </p><p>“Yes?” he asked, looking hopeful.</p><p>“If you happen across Chief O’Brien in Ops, would you remind him to come home right after his shift tonight? My feet have been swelling and I need him to rub them.”</p><p>Dukat gave a pained smile. “I’ll let him know.”</p><p>He left, shoulders tense and giving off an aura of confusion and despair.</p><p>Keiko and Nerys kept up the act for a few seconds longer before they burst out laughing.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think he’s coming back anytime soon!” Keiko said, beaming. </p><p>Nerys dethreaded their fingers so she could pick up her sandwich. She’d been addicted to bologna ever since Miles had introduced her to it. “Ugh, I hope so. I don’t know why he keeps trying. It’s never going to happen.”</p><p>Keiko scooped up the remains of her pasta. “Who knows what goes on in the minds of men like that.”</p><p>“Not much probably.” Nerys plopped the last corner of crust into her mouth and leaned back, running a frustrated hand through her hair. “He didn’t even start out fixated on me either! It was Sisko he kept going after and then somewhere along the line, I became his number one target. Why? What’d I do to get his attention? I just wish he’d take a hint and leave me alone.”</p><p>Keiko gave her a sympathetic smile and scooted her chair closer so she could rub a soothing hand down her back. “I know, hun. I wish he would too.”</p><p>They sat quietly for a few moments. Then Keiko’s hand paused as an idea came to her. She shifted around to see Nerys’ face better. </p><p>“Tell you what. How about I make you a nice bath with some Risian drowseflowers in it to help you relax? I’ll get Miles to come home over his lunch break to give you a massage after.”</p><p>It wasn’t something Nerys was used to, people trying to take care of her like that, pampering her.</p><p>“Keiko, you really don’t have to go through—”</p><p>“Nerys, please, I insist. If you’d like, maybe I could join you?” she tempted. “After all, I had to endure talking with that man too.”</p><p>A grin slid onto Nerys’ face. “Well, when you dangle an offer like that in front of me, how can I refuse?”</p><p>“Let’s go.” </p><p>Keiko stood and took Nerys’ hand in hers, kissing it gently before helping her stand. They continued to hold on to each other as they made their way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dukat’s the ultimate dudebro :P</p><p>Feel free to give concrit on Keiko and Kira’s characterizations here! I’d love to write them more but I’m only just getting a feel for my sea legs writing them. As always, kudos, comments, and conversation are always loved!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>